bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy and the Prideosaurus
LarryBoy and the Prideosaurus is the third story in VeggieTales Super Comics Volume One. It features a lesson in humility (and overcoming pride). Plot Get ready for all the zaniness and fun you've come to expect from VeggieTales—in a new comic-style format that's perfect for early readers! In LarryBoy and the Prideosaurus you'll laugh while you learn a lesson about being prideful with Bob and Larry and all your VeggieTales friends. Synopsis A prideosaurus, named Hugo, moves into Bumblyburg and starts his first day at Junior Asparagus' school. During a lesson, Hugo flatters a pea kid named Davis about how perfectly round he is. He then convinces him to take a selfie of himself to show the world how "awsome" he is round. Then during art class, Hugo admires Laura Carrot's picture, but then shows disgust about how the teacher gave he a "B" just because she didn't draw a vegitable like she was assigned to. Hugo than states that Laura should share her artwork to the world instead of being humiliated by the teacher. At lunch, Junior goes to sit with his friends at lunch , who were sitting with Hugo. But Hugo rebuffed him saying he should do something "awsome" first before sitting with them. Later in the afternoon, Hugo convinced Junior to kick a winning goal during a kick ball game instead of letting one of his team mates have a turn. Junior won and Hugo got Junior convinced that he won the game all by himself WITHOUT the considerartion of his team mates. After the game, Hugo convinced Junior, Laura, and Davis that they are too cool for school now and they can skip it and go to the mall instead. However, Officer Scooter was there and alerted LarryBoy that Hugo is a prideosaurus and the kids need his help. But the kids declined LarryBoy's help and head to the food court instead. Hugo then convinces the kids to show off their skills to the world with the cameras around the food court. Junior goes to kick balls, Laura goes to paint the food court sign, Davis goes to show how good he dances with his round form, while Hugo decides to show how much food he can eat. But while Junior was kicking balls, he accidently kicks Davis, who knocks into Laura's step ladder, making her fall. Lucky for her, LarryBoy caught her and tells her that someday she would be an artist, but it was dangerous for her to use a ladder. LarryBoy then caught Davis, who admits that he needs to control his roundness before showing off dance moves. Finally, LarryBoy confronts Junior, who was being tempted by Hugo to kick a ball through a window. LarryBoy tells Hugo that Junior is "awsome" and that Hugo is the one who isn't really his friend if he can't accept Junior like his REAL friends do. Being feed up with LarryBoy's interfearence, Hugo challenges LarryBoy to a Burrito Eating Contest, where the looser has to leave Bumblyburg forever. But because Hugo has already been eating food in the food court, he gets full-up easilly and gives up. LarryBoy then goes to tell the kids that God want everyone to think about others before thinking about thinking about themselves before sending Hugo on his way back home. Category:Larry-Boy Category:Books Category:LarryBoy Books Category:VeggieTales Super Comics